You Are My Only Exception
by mybagispink
Summary: Love is blind, occuring without prior notice, oblivious to difference in age or social status. Edward Cullen feels drawn to Bella the moment his eyes land on her. Rosalie vowes to protect her newbown daughter Bella forver alas for fate...


**Disclaimer: SM owns all the characters even 'My Edward' *sigh*.**

* * *

PROLOGUE

RPOV

I panted heavily, praying for this excruciating pain to cease quickly. It seemed like all my bones were being hammered simultaneously and I wished with all my might that this agony would end. However, I bore the pain with as much potency as I could.

After what seemed like an eternity, that pain finally subsided and I heaved a sigh of relief. After a while, Carlisle handed to me a small bundle wrapped in a pink blanket. I took it from him and the instance my gaze fell on her face all my misery, grief and anger subsided and the only sentiment that swept through me was of pure love. My heart, at that instance, filled with such immense joy that I felt that it would break from the sole strength of the emotion it contained.

The pain was definitely worth the reward I got in the end. And just looking at my angels face I could tell with all my heart that for her I would have gone through even worse pain than I had experienced moments ago. She was worth every ounce of pain I went through. I wrapped my arms securely around her and gazed at her lovely face with adoration and sheer bliss.

Even though the chocolate brown eyes and the brown locks reminded me of the person, at whom my entire detestability was centered but amazingly, this little angel lying peacefully in my arms did not share even a whim of the intense hatred I felt for him. Tears of joy rolled down my face as I looked lovingly at my little angel, my daughter.

Up till now I had always assumed that I was the most beautiful women in the world but as I gaped at my tiny little daughter lying peacefully in my arms my opinion altered forever. Nothing could compare to the beauty of my little angel lying peacefully in my arms. She was in my eyes the most beautiful creature in this entire universe. She oozed perfection.

"So lovely," I muttered quietly.

"Yes. That she certainly is,"

I tore my gaze away from my angel to look at Carlisle and Esme standing beside my bed with satisfied and blissful smiles plastered on there faces. As my eyes met theirs, my lips automatically stretched out to form a huge grin. It had been a long while since an unintentional smile had spread by itself across my face and it felt so light to be able to smile so freely again.

Esme's eyes began to get slightly sodden and she rushed forward to encircle her arms around me in an affectionate hug. She radiated a motherly warmth and love, and I could not help but feel the affection brewing up inside me for her kindness. I hugged her back to show her how grateful I truly was to her. My eyes got filled with tears and Esme uttered a silent sob.

"Okay ladies I think we should get over this melodrama. It's tempting me to cry along as well," Carlisle said good-naturedly.

Esme stood up and went to stand next to Carlisle spanking him playfully on his arm lightly. Carlisle secured her delicate hand in his own and bought them up to his lips to kiss them gently. He looked down at her with pure love and adoration radiating from his eyes while Esme's expression utterly harmonized his.

I went back to staring at my angel; her eyelids gave a purple shade. I stroked them gently, my hands barely touching her fragile skin. She looked so delicate! And her lips were so glossy. The lower one was a little too full to match the upper one. Nevertheless, that slight flaw added to her perfect ness. She was just so perfect that I could not take my eyes of her innocent face.

"So have you thought of a name for her, Rosalie," Esme asked with all the tenderness of an affectionate mother reflecting from her eyes.

I looked at both of them, standing right next to me just as they had done all through my difficult times. Being there with me on the most important day of my life. Helping me throughout all the ordeals I had faced and taking care of me even when they were not obligated to. I appreciated all the compassion they had bestowed upon me and vowed to return the favor.

Dr. Cullen had rescued me from that dim alley. Bought me to his home and saved me. His wife Esme had nursed me to health. she had been their in my darkest hours. When I thought the pain would be too much to endure, she would provide me with words of solace. Esme was the one who had make me believe what a special gift my unborn child was for me. She was the one who had made me realize that she was indeed a blessing and not a curse, which I had thought of her when I found about her presence for the first time.

When I found out I was pregnant I felt an instant disgust thinking of who the parasite growing inside belonged to. At first I felt that it would be a constant reminder of what had happened to me, how my life was destroyed. I would have to look at it each day and face the nightmare repeatedly each day. Esme made me see through a different perspective. Who ever might have planted the seed nut the fact remained that the child growing inside of me was a part of me and would always remain that way. Very soon, I acknowledged the fact and with time, I grew fond of my _little nudger_, actually anticipating its arrival in this world.

"Bella," I whispered.

"Bella ?" Esme repeated surprised.

"Yes Bella, Isabella,' I said smiling.

"That's a wonderful name, dear!" Esme exclaimed. Her voice held genuineness and I felt glad by the fact that she liked the name. She leaned over and placed a slight kiss on my forehead and then on my little angel's.

"Yes it's as adorable as she is," Carlisle nodded in agreement, "it bouts her perfectly. In Italian Bella stands for beautiful."

I smiled in acknowledgement. Amazed once again how good it felt to stretch my lips which I had thought were sealed forever in a grimace.

* * *

**A/N**

**She was my entire world now. I would protect her with all my life. With every soft breath she took my heart found reason to breath. She was the centre of my universe now and my whole existence seemed to revolve around her.**

**.Okay so I have planned the whole plot and I have an awesome storyline but I am having a little, no scratch that, major trouble with one very important thing. I had initially written this story with my mind set on situating it in the 18th or 19th Century, olden days. However, now I am starting to have doubts. I think writing in terms of present days would be easier but then it would contradict with some essential parts of the story.**

**So I have this huge dilemma facing me. I need urgent advice! Do you guys want me to base it in old days or modern times? Help would be much appreciated.**

**Another Important thing: I know this looks like a Rosalie story but it isn't. It's a pure Edward Bella Fic because those are the only one's I like, no offense intended. This is just the starting and I this is how originally planned it to be.**

**Reviews will be much appreciated.**


End file.
